


Checkmate

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Chess, Established Relationship, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Clint and Kate play chess sometimes.





	

Kate was sitting at the bar at Clint's apartment. Clint was sitting on the bar. There was a chessboard between them. Bucky was leaning against the counter, watching the other two and sipping on a coffee. He enjoyed watching the two of them play board games. Sometimes he even joined in. Kate was the better chess player, but Clint never seemed to mind losing to her.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Kate asked moving one of her pieces.

"It's movie night at the Tower. We are obligated to make an appearance," Clint replied.

"Oh," Kate said. Bucky noticed a quick flash of sadness passed over her face before she smiled and continued. "I think I'll hit the mall or something."

"Why don't you come with us?" Bucky suggested.

"Really?" She asked looking from him to Clint.

"That's probably a bad idea. You should totally come with us," Clint said.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Bucky asked.

"Introducing anyone to Tony is a bad idea," Clint said moving one of his pieces.

"Are you sure the others won't mind? I mean, I'm not an Avenger or anything," she said moving one of her pieces.

"Nah. You're family, Katie-Kate," Clint said smiling. "Besides, we like you. Nat likes you. And Steve thinks you're just swell."

"And it's not a requirement to be an Avenger to sit around and listen to Tony talk about whatever movie we watch," Bucky added. "I'm not an Avenger and I'll be there."

Clint moved another one of his pieces.

"Checkmate," he said with a wide smile.

"You're supposed to get my king. That's my queen," Kate said.

"Are you sure? That looks like a dude to me," Clint said.

"Yes. This is the queen," Kate said holding up a piece. "And this is the king," she held up another piece.

"How is it that you can remember the rules of the game but can't remember which piece is which?" Bucky asked.

"They all look the fucking same to me. Except for the horsey guy," Clint said.

"Am I going to have to go over the pieces again?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Checkers is easier. Can we play checkers?" Clint asked.

"No, you lost all the checkers," Kate said.

"I did no such thing!" Clint yelled.

"Fine, you didn't lose them. You threw them at that annoying bird outside your bedroom window," Kate said.

"That fucker was asking for it. Waking me up at dawn when I just got to sleep," Clint said.

"Birds don't care about your sleeping habits, Clint," Kate said.

"Well, they should," Clint said.

"Yes, we know, birds are evil," Bucky said.

"Don't act like they don't annoy you in the mornings," Clint said grinning at his boyfriend.

"Everything annoys me in the mornings," Bucky said with a shrug.

"That is true," Clint said shoving the game back into its box. "What time is it?"

"Time to leave," Bucky said. None of the clocks in Clint's apartment actually had the correct time. They survived by using the clocks on their cell phones.

"Okay, guess I'll put on a shirt," Clint said hopping off the bar. He was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and nothing else. "Maybe some shoes."

"Wear shoes," Bucky said watching as Clint walked into the living room. Clint picked up a T-shirt that was laying on the chair and slipped it on.

"Is that even clean?" Kate asked.

"Clean enough," Clint said pulling on his shoes. Bucky didn't take his eyes off the other man. Grinning as Clint hopped around on one foot while trying to put his shoe on.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your chin," Kate whispered.

"I'm not drooling," Bucky whispered back, not taking his eyes off Clint.

"Might as well be," Kate said.

"Might as well be what?" Clint asked.

"Nothing," Bucky said. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go. I hope we watch something good tonight," Clint said holding his hand towards Bucky.

Bucky smiled as he took Clint's hand. Clint pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting," Kate said. "I don't have to deal with you guys making out during the movie, do I?"

"We can do that now!" Clint said. "Tony probably sent out a mass text to everyone that we're together. Now we can make out through the whole movie if it sucks."

"I knew you would find the silver lining to Tony Stark knowing that we're sleeping together," Bucky said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
